Whole again
by The Chimeric Lord
Summary: What if Naruto wasnt human what if he had secret's no one but the one he love's knows of? this is his and his family's story - It way better then summary i just couldnt think of a good summary Just check it out i grantee it good - Warning yuri, swearing, and Alcohol
1. The Stranger

**Hey all this is the journey coming at you with my new fic Whole again ( title will be explain in time )**

**Now some of you might like this fic some not so much**

**If you don't like it don't flame just don't read**

**i got this idea off of watching the series and reading the story**

**Eternal Sin by Radiant Demon**

**i have talked with him and he has agreed to let me use some parts i thought were good**

**Now that doesn't mean i will be using a lot of that story just bits and piece not much**

**Oh and before i forget this is an anthro story **

**oh and those worried about me abandoning this fic or putting it up for adoption don't**

**i already have the first 5 chaps planned out i just need to put them down in writing**

**Oh and BTW if you don't like Yuri then leave**

**Now as a finally warning if you don't like leave don't flame ( holds up sign ) " Flamer's will be shot on sight " This means you … yeah you know who i'm talking to**

**Ok everyone good? … you in the back. what do you mean your not good?**

…**. Well sorry but i aint stopping ONWARDS TO GLORY!**

Speaking " blah blah blah "

thinking ' blah blah blah '

**Magic / overlapping voices " blah blah blah "**

Disclaimer : i own nothing

**Chapter 1. The Stranger**

It was a bright day in ponyville.

The birds were singing.

The Critter's grazing in the fields.

There was a nice breeze coming in from the west.

We see to the east a Beautiful yellow pegasus feeding her animal friends.

There was a Rabbit. Two Squirrels. At least a dozen birds all singing in harmony on the branches above her. Finally we see a swarm of butterfly's all around her.

The Pegasus was smiling. All the while humming a little tune to herself. She was wearing a green shirt. A long blue skirt. The shirt hugged her figure of an impressive DD-cup breasts. Her hair was a which reached her lower back was pink and covered one eye. Speaking of her eye's. Her eye's where a light green that shone with happiness and joy.

She smiled to her little animal friends and spoke up. " Alright everyone feeding time. "

When these words left her mouth. The Rabbit Pounced. " Hehehehe Angle it's ok. You will get you'r food in a second. " The poor yellow pegasus should not have said that. The rabbit now identified as Angle was not having any of that. He not was bouncing all over the place. He wanted the Pegasus to put down the food and very badly at that. The pegasus decide that maybe she should put the food down quickly before angle hurt himself. As soon as she set his food down it was gone in an instant. She knew by now it was already in Angle's stomach.

" Hey Fluttershy! " The pegasus now identified as Fluttershy turned around. There she saw one of her friend's. This pony was a unicorn. She had purple fur. A long purple with pink strip mane. The mane went down to her lower back. She wore a blue strap top with a star on the front. She also wore a pair of black jeans. Fluttershy smiled at her friend. " Good morning Twilight. "

The now identified Twilight run up to her friend in a hurry. By the time she reached Fluttershy she was out of breath. She took a few moment's to regain her breath. " Have you seen Rainbow dash around? She was suppose to help me collect some flower's for Zecora. " Twilight said looking around. Trying see if she could see Rainbow dash anywhere. " Uh … No i haven't seen her. Hey Twilight what day is it? " Twilight looked at Fluttershy wondering why she asked that. " its the 31st of august why? " Realization hit Fluttershy like a train. " oh dear it's that day already? "

When these words left Fluttershy's mouth. Twilight looked confused. She was about to ask Fluttershy what she meant. When Fluttershy started to walk away. " H-Hey! Fluttershy where you going!? " Fluttershy answered her without turning back. " I know where she is …. but i have to do this alone." " What? why? " Fluttershy turned Twilight saw her something in her eye's. A determination she never seen before in her eye's " Please Twilight … i need to do this alone. " Twilight looked hesitant but agreed with a nod. Fluttershy nodded her thanks and left.

Twilight stood there for a little while. She starting to leave after about five minutes just standing there. As she started to leave. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. ' I wonder what is going on here? maybe i should go ask the other's? ' With that she was off to talk to the other's

**( Scene Change - outskirt's of ponyville )**

We are a few miles away from Ponyville. We see a cloaked figure walking a dirt road. A path that headed to Ponyville. The Stranger's appearance was covered in a brown full body cloak. Strapped to his back was a completely Wrapped in cloth sword as long as he was tall. he stopped when he caught sight of ponyville. ' So that is ponyville huh? it's nice and quiet here. Truly wonderful. ' The stranger started walking again while thinking to himself ' i really hope she don't aim lower then the belt. ' and with that he continued down the road.

**( 10 minutes later - edge of ponyville )**

We see our stranger walking into ponyville. He was looking Left and right looking for his target. He could not see here anywhere. As he walked along he could not help but fall in love with this place. The ponies here were so nice. The vegetation looked beautiful even more so then it was in Canterlot. He would have loved to group up here But …. No matter what he would never trade his place of birth. He shook his head he was getting distracted. He couldn't afford that right now not until he found her. The first thing to do was to find out everything he could about his target's location. So he went over to a stand that sell's apple's. ' I guess i'll try here first. ' He thought as he went up to the stall. " Howdy partner! " …. ok that voice all of a sudden might of scared the shit out of him. ' How did she sneak up on me? No one has ever done that! ' He turned around to be greeted by the sight of and earth pony.

The earth pony was female. She was orange with a blonde mane. The mane went down to her shoulder's. She was wearing Tight jeans and a dark green top. She wore a brown jacket on top of that and a cowboy hat on her head. She had what looked like Emerald green eye's and an infectious smile. " howdy my name's Applejack. " The stranger just stared at her. " Aren't you gonna intrude yourself? " Applejack asked. A little annoyed that he didn't give his name. He looked up to the sky and said. " Not really. " To which prompted a face vault. Applejack got back up and dusted her self off. " Well what can i help you with? " The Stranger looked at her and she could tell he was being serious.

" I'm looking for someone. " When he said this she became completely serious. " Who is it you are looking for? " He looked around seeing if he could spot her again. " im looking for a blue pegasus. " This Made Applejack tense. She started to think if it could be who she thought it was? " I'm going to need a name pal " " i thought i said i didn't want to say my name? " Que another face vault. " NOT your's! " She stated impatiently. " Ok Ok no need to bite my head off. " There was something about this guy that really annoyed her. Almost like it was Rainbow dash she was talking to. " i'm looking for the one known as … rainbow dash. " When he said this her heart stopped. ' What does this guy want with her? whatever it is i don't think it will be good. ' She thought eyeing his sword ( not that sword you pervs! don't deny it you know who you are! )

" I have never heard of her. " As she lied through her teeth. The stranger knew she was lying but didn't call her out on it. " Hmm i see well thank you for your time. " With that he started to leave. ' Hehehe wow she has some great friend's. Lying straight throughout there teeth like that. now where should i search …. if there's anything i know about her it's that she love's to spend time in secluded area's …. i think i know just the one around here.' With that he was off.

As he was leaving Applejack was eyeing him. She didn't like that he was here to. ( in her mind ) ' see ' her. ' i got to go tell the other's. ' She put up a closed sign and put away her apple's. Then she left to find the other's.

( **Scene Change - With Twilight )**

As she was walking along the dirt road back to ponyville. Twilight kept trying to figure out whats was wrong with Rainbow dash? ' Hmm maybe i'm over thinking this … maybe she is just sick? Hmmm no rainbow dash wouldn't let something like a sickness from doing stuff. ' As these thoughs raced in her head. She didn't realize she was being followed by a familiar pink pony until.

" HEY TWILIGHT! " " AAAAAAAAHHH! " We now find a pink pony laughing her ass off. Above her a Shaking Twilight cling's to a branch. She slowly turns her head and glares at the laughing pink pony.

" Pinkie Pie! " When The now identified Pinkie Pie heard the Dangerous voice. She immediately straightened up.

Pinkie pie was a pink fur pony. She had Hair that was WAY puffy. She had a blue stripped shirt on. She also had a pair of skin thigh jeans on. Her eye's were Sky blue. Last but not least. She almost always had a huge smile on her face.

" What's up Twilight? " Twilight seeing she had Pinkie's attention asked the one question on her mind. " Hey Pinkie do you know if something is wrong with Rainbow dash? When i mentioned the day to Fluttershy. She started to act all weird saying she needed to do this alone. Why is today so important to those two to not tell us? " When she finished she looked at pinkie and saw something she never thought she'd see. She saw a horror stricken Pinkie.

" T-T-Twilight what day is it? "

" August 31st why? " Pinkie looked around in Panic " Not good not good not good. " She was interrupted by Twilight " PINKIE! what is so horrible? "

" Ummm well .. uh … Let's go to Rarity. She can explain it better then i can. " and with that she took off. With Twilight right behind her. They were off to see Rarity.

( **Quick Scene Change - with Stranger )**

' Damn It! not here either. Where could she be? ' The stranger was getting really mad now he looked everywhere for her. There was only one more place to look left. The Everfree forest.

' Damn i really don't want to go in there. I get lost like 98% of the time. ' So the stranger Trudged on. He hated this place so much.

**( Scene change - rarity's Boutique )**

As both Pinkie and Twilight ran into the Boutique. They stopped only to catch their breath from all that running. Pinkie Pie was the first to recover. " RARITY! where are you!? "

* CRASH *

At the sound of Crashing Pinkie and Twilight headed into the back. What they found was at least 20 boxes full of Sowing things on top of a dizzy Rarity. Twilight responded first " Rarity are you ok? " Rarity shaking off the dizziness Rarity sat up. She then Turned to pinkie and glared. " PINKIE! What could be so important that you had to yell! "

Rarity a white Unicorn with a purple mane. Her mane came down to just below her shoulder's. She wore horizontal strip dress pants. She had a coat that mated her pants. She finally had a white shirt with purple collar. The shirt she wore showed off a ….. generous amount of her D-cup bust

Pinkie looked a little scared when Rarity got like this. " R-r-rarity don't you know what day it is? " Rarity just looked at her confused. " Uh… tuesday? " Que face vault. " No it's August 31st! " When Pinkie said these words Understanding entered Rarity's eye's " Hmmm no wonder i haven't heard rainbow dash all day. " At these word's. Twilight had enough. " WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT TODAY!? " PInkie and Rarity both filched at the level of voice she was using. Rarity turned back to Pinkie.

" You didn't tell her? " Pinkie had the decency to look sheepishly. " Well that's why i brought her to you. You can explain it better then i can. " Rarity gave Pinkie a look before nodding. She turned back to Twilight. " Twilight Today is a should be a happy day for Rainbow dash. It is not thought. " As Rarity said this Twilight's brain went into over drive. ' What could it be? ' She was broken out of he thought's by Rarity. " Twilight today it Rainbow dash's birthday. "

Twilight looked shocked. " W-WHAT!? Then why is it a bad day? she should be out here celebrating! " Rarity Spoke again. " she doesn't want to celebrate …. not on this day at least. " Twilight couldn't help but wonder out loud. " But why is this such a bad day? " Rarity was unsure if she should reveal this …. but she couldn't keep this away from Twilight. She need to tell her so she could better understand Rainbow dash.

" You see Twilight …. Rainbow dash doesn't like this day …. cause it reminds her of the parent's she never had. " When these words left her mouth. Twilight went into a state of shock. " w-w-w-What? What do you mean you Never had any parent's? " Rarity took a deep breath breath before continuing " Twilight Rainbow dash is an orphan. That's why she doesn't like this day. " Twilight looked like she wanted to talk some more. that would have to wait though.

* SLAM *

" Girl's where are ya!? " Said a frantic voice they all recognized. " Where in the back Applejack. " said Twilight. " HEY that rhymes! " " Not now pinkie! " As rarity was scolding Pinkie about timing. Applejack came rushing into the back. She was completely out of breath from all the running. " we …. go … hel… " She couldn't talk she was so out of breath. " Applejack take a deep breath honey and then begin. " said Rarity trying to understand what Applejack just said.

Applejack did just that. " We got to go find Rainbow dash girls! There is someone here looking for her. I don't think he has good intention's. " when she said this the other's tensed and looked worried. " OK here's what we will do. Apple jack you take the south half of Ponyville. Pinkie the east. Rarity the west and ill take north. " Twilight got a nod from the other three. " ok let's move out we got to find her quick." With that they were off.

**( Time Skip 1 hour later - XXX mean going back and forth between Stranger and girls )**

The Girl's had been searching for an hour. They looked everywhere and still couldn't find her.

" What are we gonna do? She aint nowhere in Ponyville. " said a little frantic Applejack

" Calm down we have to think. She has got to be here somewhere. " Said Rarity worried for her friend

" But where could she be? " asked Pinkie joining the conversation

" I think i know. " said Twilight thinking of one place.

**XXXXXXX**

" DAMN IT! " This was heard in the Everfree forest. We find our Stranger standing in a clearing surrounded by corpses. At least 3 dozen corpses.

" Damn Timberwolves. I don't have time for this! " He said this as he cut down the last timber wolf.

* Sigh * " I have looked every where ….. well but one place …. I just wish i would never have had to go back there. "

**XXXXXXX**

**" **The one place she could have gone is… "

**XXXXXXX **

" The place i never wanted to go to again …. "

**XXXXXXX**

**" The castle in the everfree forest. "**

**XXXXXXX**

The other three ponies were in shock, " w-w-WHAT!? you think she went there? …. By herself? " this came from Rarity

" It's the only place we haven't checked out yet. " Pointed out Twilight. " So we set out now. "

" UGH! I hate that forest! " this came from Applejack.

" I do to … But at least it is to help a friend. " this strangely enough came from Pinkie Pie.

" Alright girls it will take us 20 minutes to reach the castle. Let's move out! " With that they were off to the Everfree Castle.

**( Scene change - Everfree castle 18 minutes later - the stranger )**

There it was the one place he never wanted to return to. " Everfree castle ….. you bring to many memories …. some good some bad. "

The stranger was standing in front of the main doors. He noticed that the door's were open. He started to walk forward. He got to the door and was about to go in. He then felt a shiver go down his spine.

' something tells me i should not go in. ' He thought about it for a second. Then he shrugged off the feeling and pushed the door open. It was dusty as hell in here. That was also a good thing for he saw hoof prints on the floor many going straight and into the tower's …. while two sets went to the right an into the garden.

' Hm It seems that she is not alone. ' with those thoughts done he followed the one's into the garden.

The garden was ' to say the least ' over run. The grass was almost to his knee's. ' I wonder why the grass is not taller. ' The columns ( Spell check? ) were covered in vines that you couldn't see them. The great tree was somehow still the same as the day he last saw it. At least 1 hundred feet high The garden was at least two hundred by two hundred. All in all its was still a beautiful place.

' Now then where are you? ' As he finished these thought's he heard something. ' Is that? Is that moaning? … OH hell no! ' he looked around for the source of moaning. He heard it coming from behind the great tree. He walked over to the great tree. and walked around it. What was thee had shocked him.

There siting on the ground were two mares. One was sitting on the other's lap. The one sitting on the other's was topless. She was only wearing a bra. The one being sat on had her left hand on the other's ass. She had her right hand groping one of her breast's. Both mare's were making out.

' W-what the hell? ' He saw both mares stop and look over at him. An awkward silence followed after that.

…..

…..

…..

" Awkward. " The stranger broke the Silence. A second later the mare being sat on exploded.

" DAMN YOU! how dare you interrupt my time with Fluttershy! " Said The that was being sat on. The other had gotten off to allow her to stand. The one being sat on was a pegasus. She had blue fur and rainbow colored mane. The mane came down to her shoulder's. She was wearing skin tight pants that hugged her figure. The pants came down to her calf's. She had a no sleeve jacket. The jacket was blue and white. The white part starting just above her breasts. Then going around them and down to her stomach. On each of her arms was fighter's tape. They started above her bicep's and ended to just bellow her elbow.

This was his target. " Rainbow Dash " The now identified Rainbow Dash tensed when she heard him. " How do you know my name? "

The Stranger just stood there. " ANSWER ME! " She didn't know why but for some reason. She was really mad at this guy. Not just interrupting her time with a now fully clothed and blushing Fluttershy. She felt like for some reason she should just deck this guy.

The stranger opened his mouth to talk. Then he heard it.

" **TRA LOK SHO " (1)**

With that the stranger was set flying through the air and into the side of the castle. He hit two Columns on the way. A huge dust cloud formed upon impact.

" Rainbow dash! Fluttershy! " The two ponies turned. They see their friends rushing to help them. " You two ok? " This coming from Applejack.

" yeah were fine. " Rainbow dash was the one to respond. " What is going on? " They all looked at her. " we were hoping you could tell us. He is here for you after all. "

She shook her head. " No i don't know at all. " At this point Pinkie Pie cut in. " Who care's we got him! " said Pinkie The other's nodding in agreement. Then they all heard something than made them freeze.

" Hehehehehe you thought that weak attack would stop me? " They all turned to the sound of the voice. The dust cloud had settled. They saw the stranger standing there like nothing had hit him.

" W-What!? " Twilight asked seeing him brush of her attack. " How? I put a lot of power behind that attack! " The strange just chuckled. " S-e-c-r-e-t. " At this Twilight fumed.

" Alright girls lets work together and take him down. " The other's nodded to what Twilight had said. All except Fluttershy since she wasn't really a fighter.

Both sides waited for the other to move. It was Applejack who moved first. She grabbed her rope and rushed him. He just stood there and let the rope rap around him. What he didn't expect was for a pink Blur to appear in-front of him and give strong drop kick to the gut. He went flying back from it but stopped do to the rope. He was pulled in and given an uppercut to the jaw by applejack. The hit sent him flying face first right into the waiting feet of Rainbow dash. He hit the ground hard enough to make a crater. As he was getting up her heard something.

"** SOLK ME'TIRE " (2)**

He saw what looked like purple Crystal's come at him at high speed. When they hit a cloud of smoke formed. To finish it off Rarity levitated the columns. That had been knocked down earlier over to just above him. She then proceeded slammed them down upon him. The columns mast have weighed at least three hundred pounds each.

" Did we get him? " asked Applejack. There was no movement from inside the dust cloud

The other's thinking they beat him let down their guards ….. big mistake. " You think that was enough to beat me? " When these words were done. There was a massive pull on the rope still in Applejack's hand. She went flying along with it. She let go of the rope … but at a very bad time. As she went flying she didn't realize she was heading towards a column. Lucky just before she hit a Magic surrounded her and kept her from being hurt. The strange thing though was it was any color she had seen before. She shook her head and got focused back on the fight.

They saw the stranger climb out of the crater. He looked like he didn't like he was even a little hurt. " It will take a lot more then that to hurt me. " They Seethed at this. He was playing with them? Rainbow dash moved over to Twilight. She leaned over to her to whisper. " Hey Twilight what do you think? Should we use the Elements? " Twilight looked at her. ' What should we do? Should we? …. i think the elements might be our only hope. ' She turned to the other. " ok girl's let use the Element's. " The other girl's looked at her for a second before all nodding there heads. They each touched there neck line. When they did on each of their necks appeared a necklace. All except Twilight a crown formed on her head. On Fluttershy a golden necklace a crystal butterfly appeared. On Applejack's was an apple. On Rainbow dash's was a red lightning bolt. On Rarity's appeared a purple diamond. On Pinkie pie's was a blue ballon. Twilight's tiara had a six pointed star on top of it. ( the rest is to hard to explain for it. ) There was a huge build of magic. The stranger feeling the amount of magic building reached for his back.

There was a flash and a rainbow of magic came flying at the stranger. He grabbed the blade on his back. When the magic reached him he pulled the blade in front of him and did something that shocked the now tired girls.

He deflected their magic almost like it was nothing. Now though they could see his blade. It was a long dark cross blade. The blade was completely black. " I never though you would make me draw yoru. " **(3) **The girls were in shock. Someone had beaten the Element's of harmony? Twilight was panicking ' He beat the Element's? … We have no hope against him. ' As she was having these thought's. The stranger put away his blade. This confused the mares paying attention. Rainbow dash nudged Twilight. When Twilight looked up and saw what the other's did. ' why did he put his blade away? ' He just stood there. " i don't need this. " When he said this Rainbow dash looked like she was going to kill someone.

" You … You dare not take me seriously!? How dare you! " Rainbow dash exploded she took off in a burst of speed. Everyone was shocked. The girl's cause they had never seen her move this fast. The stranger was shocked cause he knew exactly what was happening. ' I didn't think this would happen so soon. ' (**4)** With those thought's done she was already upon him.

The stranger felt a jaw Shattering right hook hit him. then he took off flying.

When the hit landed something shiny fell off the stranger. While everyone was cheering thinking Rainbow dash beat the guy. Rainbow dash went over to check what he dropped. She picked it up to see it was Half a necklace. When she saw it she felt it was familiar. Then it hit her. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a half of a necklace. ' No it couldn't be. '

" W-what? " The other's came over to see her. " Hey Rainbow dash what do ya got there? " Said Applejack looking over her shoulder. Rainbow dash turned around. They saw she had the two piece's of a necklace.

" What is that Rainbow dash? " Twilight asked as Rainbow dash stared to shake. Rainbow dash looked up at them then back down at the pieces. She brought the two piece's closer and closer together.

Closer

Closer

Closer

When they finally touched each other. They fit together perfectly. They heard a noise and turned. The stranger was back up. " i would like my piece back now. If you would be so kind. " Rainbow dash just closed her hand.

" Where did you get this? " She asked in a strained voice. The stranger didn't answer. " I said WHERE DID YOU FUCKING GET THIS!? " She screamed at him. " * Sigh * I have always had it Rainbow dash. " she shook her head at " Th-that can't be. " She looked at him. she were his eyes " Who … are you? How do you know my name?" The stranger heaves a huge sigh then grab's his cloak and throws it off. What they saw shocked them.

( its to hard to describe what he is wearing so think Alucard from hellsing when they are in rio with alucard's hat but shorter rim and finally hawkeye mihawk's coat )

The stranger was a pegasus with blue fur. He had a blond mane that went down to his shoulder blade's. He had 3 scars on each cheek. His eye's where different to say the least. The right eye was a bluer then the sky blue. The left eye was the same purple as rainbow dash. " My name Rainbow dash is Naruto Uzumaki Silverwind. (**5**) The reason i now your names. I am the one that gave it to you. " when these words left his mouth everyone stood in shock.

" F-Father? " He nodded

When he nodded he was tackled by her. She reared her hand back and gave him a hard right hook. She did this five more times before she spoke again. " Why? … Why did you leave me at an orphanage? Where were you? Didn't you and mom love me? " she said as she looked up at him. He could see she was very close to crying. " Me and your mother loved you very much. I had to for your own protection. " When he said this she got even madder. " What do you mean Protection? " " I mean i had to protect you from all my enemies. If they found out you were my Daughter. They would stop at nothing to see you dead. I made a lot of enemies during the great griffon pony war. not to mention all my other enemies. … you know no matter what. I made sure you had a good life. Even though it was from the dark. Did anyone tell you who put you threw flying school? " When he said this she shook her head no. " They only told me it was a mysterious benefactor. " He nodded to this. " good they kept there word. No matter what. I made sure to do things for you from the dark. All those present's on your birthday. Your flight schooling. ….. Look i know your mad … I know it will be a very long time. That you might not ever forgive me. I swear that i was only trying to make you happy. Me and your mother saw how happy you were. We saw that you had so many friends. We waited until you were strong enough to defend yourself from our enemies. Then we would take you back. This way you could defend your self. Until then we set up everything. We paid off your house. we bought you birthday present's everything. "

" so that was all you? " Asked Rainbow dash still sad and mad at her parent's " yes it was us … my favorite birthday present was that stuffed fox we got you. I remember you called him mister huggykins " They both Hheard some snickering behind them. " mister huggykins? " This came from Applejack " SHUT UP! " said a very embarrassed Rainbow dash. " hehehe …. Look rainbow dash we never ment to hurt you… i know we did but i only wanted you to be safe. The only other reason we didn't keep you is cause of the massive Security breach. " They all looked at him Confused. " security breach? " This came from Twilight " I will get to that later …. First Rainbow dash can you get off me? " She saw she was still sitting on him so she stood up. She saw a bruise was starting to form on his cheek. " S-Sorry. " He looked towards her. " For what? " " The bruise " " Ah don't be i kinda deserved it. Don't you think? Besides it an easy fix. " As he finished that sentence. His hand ignited in blue magic. He brought his hand to his cheek and healed the bruise. The other's were shocked. " WAIT! your a Pegasus how can you use magic? " It was Twilight who asked this. " Pegasus? … oh right the hat. " Naruto reached up to his head and took off his hat.

They were all shocked. More so then they had been all night. There on his head was a horn …. This was an Alicorn. " H-h-h-how? Princess Celestia and Luna are the only Alicorn's in existence! " He looked a Twilight. " I will explain everything later. For now… " " WAIT! " He turned to Rainbow dash. " How am i your daughter? I'm not an Alicorn! " He smiled at this. " Or are you? " He reached up to her head. When his hand laid down on her head. There was a flash of light. When it cleared everyone was about to have a heart attack. There on her head was a horn. " how? " " It's simple to make sure no one made the connection. I made a power illusion around your horn. Then sealed your magic. " At this point it looked like everyone was about to faint.

' I hope she take's this good…. This will be the biggest shock. I just hope she takes it ok. Although she will not like being knowing that she knew her mother all this time and her mother did nothing to contact her….. Although she took it pretty well with me. ' (**6**) He cleared his throat getting their attention. " Ok girls listen up. This will probably be the most shocking thing of all tonight. " Rainbow dash scoffed. " What could be more shocking then fiddling out my Father is alive. That he is an Alicorn, AND that i am an Alicorn as well? " He Chuckled nervously " finding out who your mother is. "

She straightened at this. She was dying to know who her mother was. " Well there is no easy way to say this so ill just say it. Rainbow dash … your mother is my lover … Celestia. "

Silence … Then all the girls fainted.

" well thats went pretty well "

**( Five minutes later )**

The girls started to wake up " Ugh what hit me? " Said Rarity

" I feel like i've been hit with a baking sheet. " This came from Pinkie Pie

Rainbow dash was the last one up " Ugh it must have all been a dream. "

* You who whistle *

They all turned to find Naruto. Siting there watching them " So it wasn't a dream? "

" Yeah …. tell you what you all go home …. Rainbow dash when you have gotten some rest. When you want to talk ill be at Raging River inn alright? " She nodded to him and held out her hand. The hand with the necklace piece in it. He shook his head. " Keep it …. It's tradition to pass that necklace onto the next generation. " She looked unsure but nodded. They turned and started to walk away. " Oh and Rainbow dash, Fluttershy Sorry about walking in on your make-out session earlier. " Every pony froze at this. The other 4 mare's looked at him. Then at the two caught and very embarrassed Pegasus. " MAKE-OUT SESSION!? " The other mare were starting to hound the two for question's. Rainbow dash shot her father and angry look. " What i didn't know that you hand't told them. " said a sheepish looking Naruto. With that Naruto vanished teleporting away to his inn.

END

So what you guys think …. and remember no flaming

1 - think Ki blast from dragon ball z

2 - Arcane Missle from world of warcraft

3 - Hawkeye Mihawk's blade

4 - Her magic boosted her speed

5 - i wanted to add a name to it

6 - he thought she was going to take it a lot worse

The reason fight was so short was cause he just to powerful for them right now. Now everything i didn't explain in this chap will be explained in next one

Alright ill see you all next tim


	2. the Reconciliation

**Hey all i am back with the next installment of ' Whole Again '**

**Now i already am writing this literally the day after i posted first chap … why? cause i made a promise and am going to keep it!**

**Now this one will explain his history ….. well not all of it i need some for later chap's XD**

**OK lets kick it!**

Speaking " blah blah blah "

Thinking ' blah blah blah '

**Magic / same time speaking " Blah blah blah "**

**The Reconciliation **

It was a cool breezy september day. The wind was blowing in from the North adding to the chill. We see the pony folk out and about. Some were out shopping. Some were the one's selling.

One of them a familiar orange earth pony. This is not were we need to be though. We turn our attention to the other side of ponyville. We see on the other side a nice size inn it's sign read. " Raging River Inn " In this establishment is were our story begins.

Inside the room marked 206 we find our target. Naruto Uzumaki Silverwind. He was laying down on the couch just staring at the ceiling. His cloth's beside's his undershirt and pants were of to the side. They were right next to Yoru. His thought were on his Daughter. ' Man it's been two weeks. I Hope she doesn't hate me to much. ' These were the thoughts that ran through his head. ' I just hope i can make it up to her eventually. ' He got up going over to his mini fridge. ' Now let's see. What is their to drink? …. No … No ….. No to early to get hammered. ' He shut the mini fridge and went over to his cloth's. He got dressed and went down the step's and out the front door.

**( Scene change - ponyville streets )**

He was looking for a place to eat. When he heard someone call out to him. " Hey Naruto! " Naruto turned around to see who was calling him. It was one of Rainbow Dash's friends. Twilight if he remembered right but there was someone with her. " Hello Twilight who is your friend here? " She turned to the one next to her. " Oops silly me. Naruto i would like you to meet Spike. Spike Naruto. " Naruto extend his hand to spike to shake. While he had his hand extended he was also looking spike over.

Spike was almost as tall as him. He knew spike wasn't the tallest he would be though. Dragons tended to grow to around 10 feet tall. He had Purple and white scale's on his torso. He also had Green scale's going from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail. He noticed some scars on him One on his leg, one on his chest, and one that looked like it took off his tail. Then was put back on. He wore a short open long sleeve jacket. That was purple and had a white stripped edge. he wore no inner shirt. He did wear white cloth rap around his waist. He wore wore black pants that went to his calf's and had a ballooning effect He wore black and white sneakers. He also had black fingerless gloves and black sunglasses.

" Pleasure to meet you. " Spike looked at his hand for a second. He then extended his own " Pleasure to meet you to. " With that over Twilight spoke up. " So Naruto what are you doing? " He turned his head to her. " I'm looking for a place to eat. " " well we were about to hit Applejack's stand want to come? " Naruto thought it over. " Hmmm sure why not? " Twilight nodded happily at this. As they all walked to the stand they mad small talk. " So your saying that none of you knew about Rainbow and Fluttershy? " Spike just shook his head. " Nope not one of us. I wonder how they hid it so well? " As they made small talk and walked. They didn't know of another conversation that just finished across town.

(** Scene change - 10 minutes earlier - Fluttershy's house )**

Fluttershy was busy attending to her animal friends. She was worried about Rainbow dash. She had spent the last 2 week's together. It was back and forth between her house and Rainbow dash's. ' I'm worried about you dash. I can only hope you talk to him soon. If you don't i feel you will just hurt yourself more. ' She was brought out of her thought's when she heard something. She turned around to spot the one she was thinking about walking towards her. She smiled as she waved to her. She smiled and waved back. " Hey Fluttershy. " " Hello Rainbow dash. " Rainbow dash Walked right up to Fluttershy. She leaned over and gave her gentle yet passionate kiss. When she did this Fluttershy couldn't help but blush. " What was that for? " " Just to show you how much i love you … That and i need you help. " She looked Sheepish at this. Fluttershy chuckled a little at this.

" What do you need? " Rainbow dash put her head down and mumbled something. " What was that Rainbow dash? " Rainbow dash just lowered her head more. " I need help with … " Fluttershy still couldn't hear here.

" I'm sorry Rainbow dash but i cant hear you. " Rainbow dash looked straight into her eye's. She could tell she was struggling with this. " I need help with … my father. " When these words left her mouth Fluttershy lost all humor. She set down what she was doing. She walked over to her little bridge and sat down. " Come sit over here. " She said patting the spot next to her. Rainbow dash moved over to her and joined her. " Ok what do you need help with? " Rainbow dash sat there silent for a minute. " What should i do? Should i forgive him? Should i hate him? I just don't know Fluttershy. " Fluttershy could see she was in a huge battle with herself. " Tell me Rainbow. What does your brain and heart tell you to do? " Rainbow dash looked at her for a few seconds before answering. " My Brain tell's me to still be mad him. While my heart tell's me i should forgive him. " When she said this a smile grew on Fluttershy's face.

" Well then the advice i have for you is. Follow your heart. " Rainbow dash just stared at her. " Why do you say that? " Fluttershy looked to her and smiled.

" I live by a code. That is always follow you heart. " Rainbow dash looked down at the water. " D-Does it work? " Fluttershy chuckled. " If it didn't i would never have found such a wonder girlfriend. " Rainbow dash was now blushing up a storm. " A-Anyway…. i think your right i should give him a chance at least. " With that she stood up and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around. She marched right up to a now standing Fluttershy. She then pulled her into a mind-blowing passionate kiss. When they pulled away they were both redder then a strawberry. " Thank you for everything Fluttershy. " With that she was off.

(** Scene change - with Naruto after a late lunch )**

As Naruto was on his way back. He couldn't help but feel like something big was about to happen. He shrugged it off for now right now. He needed to get back and take a shower he stunk. He turned onto the street and saw the inn he was staying at. He walked by the desk and stopped. He looked to his right and saw a bar. ' Hmm ill have to have someone send up the good stuff later. ' with that he went up the step's ahead of him. As he hit the 3rd floor he was not expecting. It wasn't unpleasant just not expected. There in front of his door was his Daughter. She looked like she was struggling with herself. He walked right up behind her. " Need something? " " EEEPP! " He scared her to near death. Shen then realized what she had done. She turned around and marched right up to Naruto. She leveled a glare at him. She said in a tone that promised pain. " You tell anyone i eeped. I will make you a gelding go it? " **(1) **

He was sweating like crazy. All he could do was nod. ' Oh no she is like her mother when she is mad T-T ' Thought a very sad/scared Naruto. She dropped the glare after that and got serious. He followed her example. " Im ready to talk now. I am still mad at you …. but i'm willing to give you a chance " When these words left her mouth. Naruto smiled widely. " That's all i could ask for. " Rainbow dash found her father's smile infectious. She found herself smiling to. Naruto took out his key and opened the door.

She entered the hotel room to see it was nice, Very nice. The bedroom was at least 30x30 The bed was a king size. Next to the bed was the door to the bathroom. The bathroom had a whirlpool tub and other thing's. She wasn't really interested in the other thing's. ' I would love to bring fluttershy in this. ' Blood started to leak out of her nose. She shook her head riding her of those thought's. She saw the kitchen it wasn't all that special. The only thing unique was the dish washer. Last but not least was the living room. It had a lazy colt recliner and a nice soft couch that you could sleep on. On the wall was a 50" Tv with tons of Show's and movie's.

She saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was an open black box. She let her curiosity get the better of her and she looked inside. What she saw shocked her. In the box was a black maid's dress.

" WHAT THE HELL!? " When she said this Naruto came flying in the room. He looked to what she was talking about. His eye's flew open. He rushed over to her and slammed the box closed. He quickly took the box into the bedroom. He came back out to see a Scarlet colored Rainbow dash. " Hehehehe …. i … kinda got that for your mother. " Rainbow dash snapped out of her shock. " I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT! " An awkward silence filled the room. Naruto cleared his voice. " Sooooo you wanted to talk? " When he said this she nodded her head. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. " Come sit down. It's more comfy then standing. " She nodded and sat down.

They sat there for five minutes. Rainbow dash started to talk after gathering her thoughts. " Alright can you tell me a little bit about yourself? " Naruto looked at her for a few second's. He then gained a thoughtful look. " Hmmm well i was born in a town called Gallopton. The town is now long gone. I'm Exactly 4332 years old… " " Wow your old. " When she said this. Naruto gained a tick mark. He Mumbled. " Im young compared to the of my kind. " Rainbow heard this though. " What do you mean other's? Aren't there only 3 Alicorns? " " I'll get to that later. Now then My father was Minato Silverwind. (**2)** My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. They were both very kind people. Unless you got my mom mad. When she was mad you prepared for hell….. Know that i think about it. You have her personality. " Naruto chuckled about this. " My father died when i was 8 though. He died on the battlefield Fighting a Horde of Hydra's. " Rainbow dash saw the sadness in his eyes. " I'm sorry. " He shook his head at this. " don't be he always wanted to go out on the battlefield. He wanted to die a true warrior's death."

" You almost make it sound like. That alicorn's are just as mortal as regular ponies. " He looked her in the eye's and nodded. " We are most ponies don't know this. We Alicorn's are only non-aging. When an Alicorn reaches full growth we stop aging. We can't die by the hand of time. We can though die by the sword though. We are just bitches to kill. " She just nodded not trusting her words. ' Wow ….. Learn something new everyday i guess. ' She shook these thoughts off. " Ok well i was about 13 when my mom remarried. She married a Stallion by the name of Garrion starblaze. about one year later my mom had given birth to a Daughter. Now before i tell you her name i want to tell you something else. " She looked a little miffed that he was getting of course here. " You know about Celestia and Lune. You think they are twins right? " She nodded her head. " Well guess again. They are not twins. " She looked shocked at this. " What!? really? " He nodded. " Now the reason i told you this is cause. The one my mother gave birth to …. Was Luna. "

" Wo Wo Wo back up. Your mother gave birth to Luna? Then what about Celestia? " " She was the Daughter of Garrion's previous marriage. We don't know why Luna looks so much like Celestia. We ever figured that out. Anyway anything else you want to know? " She thought for a moment before nodding. " Yes four more thing's. One isn't you and mom being together … you know wrong? Two how did you and mom meet and get together? Three what happened to all the the Alicorn's? Finally can you tell me about the night i was born? " He nodded at these. " Well first no me and you mother being together is fine. Our kind has strict law's about this sort of thing. Now our law states that anyone Alicorn can be together. As long as they don't have blood relation. Meaning even though her father and my mother were together. We could still date and it would be fine."

" Next How i meet your mother. ( Sponsor! XP ) Well i meet her when my mom started to date Garrion around 10 years old. She was about 9. I can tell you this though … We hated each other's guts. " Rainbow dash looked at him like he had grown a second head. " WHAT!? You hated each other? " Naruto chuckled at her reaction. " Yup although that changed after the incident. " Rainbow dash saw a look cross his face. A look of unbridled rage. ' What could have happened? '

He let out a big sigh and calmed himself. " It was a murky day. Like usual me and her had gotten into a fight. We fought over something stupid. I can't even remember what we got into a fight about. Anyway i took it to far. She stormed out the house and left into the didn't know it at the time but something was out there. It was about ten minutes later that i went out looking for her. I knew i was the one in the wrong so i followed her magic residue trail….. What i saw and heard next still make's my blood boil even today. " He paused her before continuing here. " I saw your mother on the ground with ten minotaurs above her. " Rainbow dash interrupted here. " Wait wait wait minotaurs? I though they were legends? " He chuckled a little. " That is a story for another day. " She pouted a little at this.

" Now where was i? Ah yes I had just found them with Celestia. When i heard on of them talk. He said ' Looks like we get to have a fun time boy's ' I saw some of them reaching for her clothes. I saw some reaching for their pant's. When i saw this something in me snapped. I felt a rage i had never felt before. I blanked out for a little bit. When i came to i was in a the clearing i was just looking at. Something was different though. I was covered in blood. I looked around to see i had ripped the minotaurs into piece's. " He heard a little gasp from his Daughter. " I was thinking if i did this? Then i heard and felt something coming from my chest. I looked down to find it was Celestia. She was crying into my chest….. I asked her if she was ok. She just nodded. I then told her how sorry i was about what i had said earlier. "

He stopped and smiled real quick. " She said it was ok. That she was sorry for being such a bitch to me. I told her it was ok. ….. It was then she looked up and smiled at me for the very first time. It was that day because of that smile. That i started to fall for your mother and she with me. " With the story done. He looked over to his daughter to see she had tears in her eye's. " Thats how i met your mother and started to fall for her. " He saw one of her tears fall freely.

" Now then to what happened to the Alicorn's. Ok now to tell you this. I have to tell you something else. When i was born i was hit with a disease. It's been so long since i last heard it's name. I think it was RANSHOK. Yes i think thats what it's name was. The Disease had a fatality rate of 99.96 %. I was the very first to survive. The next to survive it's wrath was Celestia. The final one to survive was Luna." He stopped here to catch his breath.

" When i was about 134 years old Something happened. The Disease mutated. It spread to the adult's and all that didn't have it before… When i hit 200 me, Luna, and Celestia were the only survivors. " It was here Rainbow dash interrupted. " WAIT! Then why is there no history on the other Alicorn's. " Naruto let out a huge sigh. " It happened after all the other's died. Many other being's wanted the Alicorn land. Griffon's, Minotaurs, and many other's. We left the record's in Library's. The first thing we did was gain allies and helped us push them back. It was close to 500 years later that a cease fire was called. During those times we fought there was much raiding. All the history of Alicorn's was destroyed. We left it up to the parent's to tell their children while we fought. Unfortunately just like i was when i was young They didn't believe the older generation. In time All memories of other Alicorn's was not but a legend. Then forgotten. "

Rainbow dash asked her question. " Then why don't you three tell the world about them? " He took a deep breath then continued again. " We would … be we discussed it and choose not to. We decide to let the world forget. Something's after are best left forgotten. Our past is riddled with war against the minotaur. we decided to let the world forget those horrible war's. " Rainbow dash couldn't rap her head around but decided to drop the subject.

Naruto took a deep breath " OK now you wanted to know about the night of your birth right? " Rainbow dash eagerly nodded her head.

Naruto laughed slightly at her nod. " Ok it went like this…..

(** Flashback - Naruto POV )**

It was late at night. I was called to my love's chamber's. She had sent one of the only guards that knew i existed. I walked the dark hall's. Being careful to avoid those that didn't know i existed. It was five minutes later when i arrived. I pushed open the door to see my wife panting and sweating. I knew right away what was happening. The only female guard that knew i existed was there. I could here her talking to my love. " That's it my lady push! " I heard my love grunt as she pushed. I was immediately at her side. " Celestia i am here. " I saw her turn her head slightly at me. She looked so tired. She then did something that sent a chill down my spine. She smiled in and in a to sweet voice said. " When this is over i'm turning you into a Gelding. " I paled not knowing if she was serious. I was still scared.

We were interrupted by the guard. " My lady i can see the head. Just a few more pushes. " I held my loves hand as she pushed. " Good good my lady. Just one more big push. " She screamed and gave one final push. I heard crying. I watched the guard pull away and in her hands was a foal. She went to cleaning the foal up and rap it in a blanket. She brought the foal over to us.

" Congratulation's my lady it's a filly. " I watched as my wife took our filly in her hands. We looked down at our new little filly. She had blue fur like me and even my purple eye. she had what looked like her mother's hair though. it was a like a rainbow. We both laughed a little seeing her already moving and very quickly for a baby. She was a fighter. " What should we call her? " I turned my eye's to my wife and thought for a moment. " How about Rainbow dash? " She tested the name out. She smiled and nodded. I turned to our filly.

" welcome to the world Rainbow dash Silverwind. " I asked her if i could hold our filly. She nodded and handed her off to me. As is at there holding her. I started into her deep big purple eye's. Then it finally hit me. Tear's started to flow from my eye's. I said while laughing. " I'm a daddy. "

I couldn't see my wife but i knew she was smiling. My happy smile became sad. My wife and me knew what we had to do. I turned to her. " Get your rest. Tomorrow i have to do what we talked about. " She nodded sadly. " I know. " I handed our filly back to her and left so she could get some sleep. " Wait. " I stopped and turned around to see my love. " Where are you going? " " I was leaving. I don't want the guards that don't know me seeing me. " She smiled and turned to her guard " Please ask all the guards that know of him. Please be the one's to wake us. " The female guard left to ell the other's their order's.

I smiled and walked over to my wife and daughter. My wife scooted over a little so i could lay down. I smiled and laid down next to her. I gave her a good night kiss. I whispered to her. " I love you so much. " She smiled and and Whispered back. " I love you to. " With that we both feel asleep with our filly in her hands.

( **Flashback end )**

By the time he was done. Tears were streaming down Rainbow dash's face. He reached over and pulled her into a hug. " I'm so sorry we had to leave you alone. " He said this in a quiet voice. All she did was hug him harder.

When they stopped hugging Rainbow dash's stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment. " HAHAHA! Well we have been talking for awhile now. " He said looking at the clock. It read 6:30 p.m. " I will call room service. How about a extra cheese pizza? " He asked he turned to her to see her drooling at the thought. Que Sweatdrop. " I'll take that as a a yes. "

( **Time skip - 8 P.M. )**

They had just finished their meal while making small talk. They both found out that they have a lover for pranking. " Hey i got an idea let's prank some people! " When Naruto heard this He cracked a smile.

After twenty minutes of planning they were off. They did many things in the span of forty minute's. They put blue hair dye in Pinkie pie's shampoo. They took all of Twilight's book's and hid them in place's that would take her hour's if not days to find using Naruto's magic. They painted Rarity's house a vomit green color. Naruto used his magic on that one to. Finally they switched all of Applejack's cloth's. With girly one's they knew she would hate.

By the time they got back. They were laughing their asses off.

By the time they calmed down. it was 9:10 " well thats was productive. Now it's time for me to order what i wanted today. " Rainbow dash wondered what he was talking about. He went to the other room and called room service. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Naruto went to the door and took what he ordered from the pony at the door. Naruto came back in after tipping him. In his hand's was a box and 3 bottle's of something else.

" Hey dad what are those? " When she called him dad he felt good. " This my dear is what is known as Alcohol. This box is a 12 pack of of beer. It's called Budweiser and this bottle here. ( Hold's up bottle ) Is known as Southern Comfort 100 proof. Also called soco 100. You want some? you are legal now that your Eighteen. " (**3)** She shrugged her shoulder's and took a Budweiser from him. She opened it and and took a sip. " Ugh That tastes nasty. How can you drink it? " " It's an acquired taste. You got to keep drinking it before it will taste good to you. " She did what he said. By the time she had finished her first. She was starting to like the taste.

( **Timeskip 9 beer's later and almost 3 bottle's of soco gone. )**

Naruto was passed out. From drinking almost all the soco and 4 beer's. Rainbow dash was drunk but still had her sense. There was a knock a the door. " Im * hiccup * coming. " She opens the door to find Fluttershy on the other side. " Heeey * hic * Fluttershy how's it goin? " Fluttershy look's at Rainbow dash " Rainbow are you ok? Your swaying. " Rainbow dash shook her head. " Na i fine ….. Were my manner's Come in come * hic * in " Fluttershy stepped inside and saw Naruto passed out on the couch. Half his body was off the couch. She turned to see rainbow dash finish the beer in her hand. " Rainbow dash what are you drinking? " " A beer. " When she heard this she flipped out.

" WHAT!? Don't you know how dangerous that stuff is? I mean really…. " While Fluttershy was ranting Rainbow dash saw some soco left. Getting tired of hearing her rant about it. She picked up the bottle she poured the rest of it into her mouth. She walked over to Fluttershy and stopped her in mid rant.

She slammed her lips to Fluttershy's and opened her mouth. She poured the soco in her mouth into Fluttershy's who swallowed it all. Fluttershy was starting to feel it's effect's. She was already crimsoned cheeked from it. " There we go. Now that you * hic * tried some why not have a be * hic * Beer? " She handed one to Fluttershy. " AH why not. " So they both had the last 2 beer's

After they finished the beer's. Rainbow dash was eyeing Fluttershy hungrily. " Hey Fluttershy why don't we use the bed. Im sure you could use some release. " Fluttershy just nodded. They both left to the bedroom. The rest of the night was filled with the sound's of pleasure.

(** Timeskip - next morning 8 am )**

Naruto woke up his head spinning. " Ugh what a night. " He stood up and groggily looked around. ' I wonder if Rainbow dash went home? … na my bedroom door's closed. She probably just passed out on my bed. ' He went over to the door.

* Knock Knock Knock * " Rainbow you in there? Rainbow! " * Knock Knock Knock * ….. ' maybe she did go home? ' He reached for the knob and turned it. He opened it and looked inside.

Only to close it fast but quietly. What he saw was two Equally naked mare's. Only covered by the sheet's. The room also smelled of their ….. ' Activities ' last night. **(4)** He shook his head and want to call room service.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. " Yelling was heard from four different place's across ponyville. " HAHAHAHAHA! Oh it look's like they discovered the pranks. Something tell's me this is going to be a fun day. "

End

**So thats chap 2**

**Ok so for the #'s**

**1. A gelding is a male horse that has been castrated. ( Ouch )**

**2. Thats right no Namikaze**

**3. 18 is their legal age there**

**4. I need a lemon writer. lemons going into their own story**

**Poll is up people**

**i already have 2 girls for Naruto i need 1 more**

**1. Chrysalis**

**2. Applejack**

**3. Rarity**

**which girl should get in?**

**Alright then R&R **

**No flaming**


End file.
